Never Again
by Diane Clifford
Summary: A short song inspired one off.  Uses 'Never Again' by Nickelback as the inspiration. *Please read and review!*


_[This story is inspired by the song, "Never Again" by Nickelback. Lyrics written here taken from a lyric site online, and are the sole copyright of Nickelback and their production team, etc. Some lyrics cut, as it didnt fit the storyline.]_

I knew it...I knew it the minute I woke up. Word has it Macavity's back in town, and I know she must have slipped out of the yard. I only hope she knows what she's doing...

I wait in the bushes outside the lair, hidden by the foliage. I don't dare to go any closer, who knows what could be lying in wait for me if I did? My ears prick at muffled sounds. I listen. I dont want to go bursting in if nothing's happening.

My heart hammering in my chest. What's going on? I can't see anything...

A shout. A sound like gunshot. A scream. Feet nearing my hiding place. Then my own paws hitting the floor, following her as she dashes away from his lair, her crying loud in the silent night air.

* * *

She enters the junkyard, her crying now toned down to almost mute sobs, moving into her den across the yard from where I stand at the entrance. Dropping my head, I follow quietly, taking deep breaths in order to calm myself down. I have to follow her. I care so deeply for her.

I peek into her den, to find her lying on a mattress sobbing, her body heaving. I touch her shoulder, making her jump.

Turning to face me, I lean down to nuzzle her softly, but she pushes me away, whimpering, "Please, please...just go...go...go back to bed...please...!" Her voice begs me, her eyes sad, her face and fur tearstained. "If he follows, he'll find me...with you, and he...he'll..." she trails off, burying her head in the softness under her, still whimpering sadly, "Just go..."

I can't do anything but leave, a tear of my own trailing down my cheek. What if he hurts her? What if...I tighten my lip to stop it from quivering. "Never.." I whisper to myself, "Never..."

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight_

_She must have done something wrong tonight_

_The living room becomes a boxing ring_

_It's time to run when you see him_

_Clenching his hands_

_She's just a woman_

_Never Again_

_I hear her scream, from down the hall_

_Amazing she can even talk at all_

_She cries to me, Go back to bed_

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up_

_Dead in his hands, She's just a woman_

_Never Again

* * *

_

Next day, out in the junkyard, and up on the tyre, I'm watching over the yard as usual. Then, as my eye sweeps over the yard I see her emerging from her den. Rumpleteazer is not too far off, ambling across the yard in her usual don't-carish fashion, and I see her greet the other, before she gives a audible shriek, sending a shiver down my spine. I slip off the tyre, nearly falling in my hurry, and run to the two queens across the way.

"What is it?" The words tumble out of my mouth, my voice holding up surprisingly. Rumpleteazer only points, trembling.

...Oh Everlasting Cat...! Wrapping a arm around the wounded queen, who looks up at me sadly, fear still in her eyes.

Licking softly at the reddened cheek and the nasty scar under her eye, I take her across the yard and into Jellylorum's den.

* * *

Jellylorum's astonished to see us at such a early hour. But when she turns and sees what's happened, she gasps, running to get the first aid kit she keeps to hand. Licking over the wound a second time, I reassure her, my paw finding hers, which she takes uncertainly. But there's the slight sound of a purr in her throat. I grin wryly, as Jellylorum returns.

"How did you get this horrible cut and bruise, dear?" She asks, concerned, cutting out a strip of guaze to size.

"It was..." A dead pause. Then the soft words, "...Nothing. I fell." The lie's a obvious one, and I see Jellylorum giving me that look. The same look that she gave me that time Pouncival put a live worm in her bed and blamed it on Electra.

Pulling the wounded queen into my arms a little closer, I whisper, "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"What did she tell you? She's right. She fell." A familar male voice reachs my ears, followed by a shriek from the two queens. Turning, I see Macavity there, standing right at the entrance to the den.

"Great watch you got going there..." he saunters into the den. "Do you usually take off for a catnap or to charm the ladies in the middle of the afternoon, hrm?" I see him winking to her behind me, all nicey-nicey. It doesnt fool me.

"What are you doing here?" I snarl, fiercely, rising to my feet and Macavity has the audicity to smile. "Why, coming back for the little lady who wants me...isn't that right, sweetheart?" His voice grating, rubbing his paws together, then offering one to her...just as she wraps her arms around my waist. I can feel her shivering, her teeth grating against each other. I feel her pain, her shyness, her nervousness. I wonder if she can feel mine.

"Hey. What's all this...huh?" Macavity glares, not looking best pleased.

"She's not going with you, Mac, she's staying put." He laughs.

"I think she's quite capable of making her own decisions, thank you." His voice calm, no anger...nothing...

"No...never.." I say, and he grins.

"Never, huh? Never..." he appears to muse over this, before his eyes flame up with anger. "Well, I'm never letting her go...what do you think to that? She'll always be a part of me, as long as she's alive, and long after we're all dead. And I'll have her one day." His paw presses on my stomach. "And there's nothing you can do about it." He smirks. "And I'd like to see you try."

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell_

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell_

_She looks at you, she wants the truth_

_It's right out there in the waiting room_

_With those hands_

_Lookin just as sweet as he can_

_Never Again

* * *

_

"Grow up, and get out..." My patience is beginning to sap, my own anger starting to seep through.

"Never.." he leers back, a challenge in his eyes, and I see red literally. Starting towards him, she shrieks and lets go of me, calling after me not to go through with it. It's like she knows what I'm going to do, like she knows what he wants.

I give him a rough shove backwards ignoring her cries. It's time to settle a few scores. "Outside...let's see what you really want to do in order to have her back, huh?"

"Of course, certainly..." he mocks me, turning to stride out, and I follow, my jaw set determinately.

Sizing him up as he takes a place across from me, I can see the other Jellicles crawling out. From the corner of my eye I turn my head ever so slightly. She's on the sidelines watching, in the arms of Jellylorum. A tear rolls down her face. A nervous panic emerging.

"Give it up.." his voice brings me back. "So wrapped up in thoughts of her...aww...diddums.." I hear the laughter, the evil laughter in his voice, and I completely lose all track of my soft thoughts, the harsh reality hitting me.

"Shut up!" I yell, vemon in my voice, running at him. My claws catch him, scratching viciously down his face, leaving their mark behind. With a hiss, he lunges, and we're caught up in the fight.

_"I'm doing this for you,"_ I send the thought to her, _"And only you." _I catch a breath, kicking him down, yowling as his claws attack my own legs.

He's still squirming on the ground, his legs flying about, kicking, scratching, his arms locking about me, bringing me down too, but I turn the clumsy fall into more of a pounce, landing firmly and squarely on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, if only temporarily. More blows rain down on me, his claws raking through my fur, my paws clenching, punching him wherever I can reach until finally, I catch his face with a vicious backhand. I continue to attack him, with my claws, my teeth, anything available, the fight now dirty, bloody, disgusting.

"Dont you ever come near her again," I hiss. "Don't touch her, don't speak to her, never, NEVER! NEVER!" He grabs my arms tightly, making me wince, a cry of pain escaping my lips, and I wait for the blow to fall. Expecting blackness to surround me. But instead he pushes me off him with some force. I stagger backwards, rising once more to my full height, to see him picking himself up, dusting off his fur, a snarl on his mouth.

"Okay, fine, you won that one..." he glares around, his eyes settling on me. "I'll be back...and next time, I swear, I swear..." The threat hangs in the air, as he turns and stalks out.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet_

_You're just a child with a temper_

_Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?_

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

* * *

The silence of the night. Sitting together on the tyre, I feel her paw slip into mine. My arms automatically wrapping about her gently, pulling her close. Her purr matches mine.

"No one ever braved it before, standing up to me against him...thank you..." she whispers, nuzzling me.

"It was nothing.." I'm being modest about it. I was actually rather scared.

She snuggles into me, her head lying on my shoulder. "Goodnight, Munkustrap..." she whispers again.

I smile, comforting and protecting her to the best of my ability, replying before she falls asleep in my arms, "Goodnight, Demeter.." knowing that tonight, at least, she'll have happy dreams and a peaceful sleep.

_Never again will I let my guard down._


End file.
